


Baby bird

by The_Nerdybirdy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gobblepot at first, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald is a baby bird, Some feels, nygmobblepot ending, one-sided Gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerdybirdy/pseuds/The_Nerdybirdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald comes back after taking care of Galavan, and fluff follows after Ed tries to confort him. </p><p>Based after 2-11</p><p>*spoiler alert*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby bird

Ed sat at the piano, playing a sorrowful tune. A dim green light flashed momentarily across his dark apartment, briefly lightening the room before disappearing and leaving Ed in the dark once again. Suddenly the doorknob jiggled, and the apartment door flew open. Ed heard the familiar uneven footsteps of his flatmate, and the small man sat heavily down next to him. Ed stopped playing. His friend smelled of blood. 

"No, please don't stop Ed." Oswald sighed, obviously exhausted from the events of his night. Ed obeyed, continuing where he had left off. He could feel his feathered friend shivering next to him. He could feel The Penguin's wet coat against his arm. 

"Did you...I mean-Galavan is-" 

"Dealt with?" Oswald whispered. Oswald's mood seemed to enlighten when the former mayor was mentioned. He let out a small giggle.

"Yes. Yes, we dealt with him. Me and Jim-" he stiffened a bit, as if the thought of Gordon caused him pain. 

"Yes, we killed him. Used my umbrella, so I got all wet when it started raining. " Ed played the last note, then got up and grabbed a blanket off of the bed. He brought it to the small crime lord, the little Penguin. The small man stiffened and moved away when Ed attempted to remove his wet coat.

"No Ed, its fine, really." He said, pushing Ed's hand away softly. Ed gave him a small smile.

"C'mon, I insist. How are you supposed to run Gotham if you end up sick?" Oswald relaxed a bit, reluctantly letting Ed remove his coat and wrap the blanket around him. Ed walked into the kitchen, leaving Oswald at the piano. 

"How about some tea to warm you up?" He asked. 

"Yes, thank you that would be lovely." Oswald replied happily. Ed left the water to boil and got a mug from the cupboard. As he poured the steaming water into the mug, he heard a small noise from behind him. It almost sounded like a whimper. He stopped only for a second to listen. But when the sound didn't come again, he continued at his work. He walked back to the piano, mug in hand.

"Hope you like earl grey-" as he got closer he could see tears running silently down Oswald's face. 

"Oswald?" The small man raised his head slightly and sniffed. He reached out and gently took the mug. 

"Thanks." He whispered. Ed nodded and sat down next to him and resumed playing, this time a more cheerful tune. After a little while of playing, Ed started to hear Oswald humming along. Ed played the tune, listening to Oswald's silky voice humming along with it. Eventually the song came to an end, and Oswald let out a small sigh. Ed glanced over at hom and saw the pain in his eyes. 

"Did...everything go well?" Ed asked cautiously. Oswald took in a sharp breath, and Ed could feel anger growing in his friend. 

"If it's about Jim, you don't need to tell me. I know how you-" he looked away, feeling that Oswald was growing upset. "How you feel.."

"No it's fine, I...I want to talk about." His small companion sighed. 

"Me and Jim took care of Galavan, I made sure myself. It's just that-" Oswald took in a deep breath.

"I'm afraid he might leave. Jim, he's probably going to marry Dr. Tompkins. Guess it's the right thing to do, since the bitch is pregnant. I just feel...abandoned. My mother is dead, Ed. She died right in front of me, and now Jim is gone too. Galavan ruined my entire goddamn life!" Oswald spat those last words with such vemon Ed wouldn't be surprised if just hearing them would poison him. 

Oswald leaned over and pulled off his wet shoes, and once he raised them off the ground Ed realized they were speckled with blood. Galavan's blood.

"I'll have to get news shoes. These are tainted." Oswald snorted and threw then furiously off somewhere in the shadows. He then rested his head in his hand and tried to calm himself. Ed felt tempted to put a hand on his shoulder, say something reassuring, anything to bring that lovely smile back to Oswald's face and end his friend's suffering. He knew from experience that when Oswald started one of his 'tantrums', not many things could calm him and it was better to just let him cool off. Oswald let out a shuddering breath, and Ed saw that he had started to cry again. 

"He took everything from me...." Oswald whispered, his voice filled with all the pain and hatred he had felt these last few months. Seeing his friend, his only friend in years in such pain made it so Ed couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned over and pulled his feathered friend into a warm embrace. Oswald resisted, but soon relaxed, burying his face in Ed's shoulder like a scared baby bird. Ed gently stroked Oswald's soft, matted black hair, feeling him tremble as anguished sobs escaped him.

"He didn't take everything." Ed whispered. "You still have your club, your men," he pulled Oswald out from his hiding place so he could look at his dirty face. 

"Your little beak." He said, and tapped Oswald's nose with his finger. Oswald let out a small chuckle, a genuine laugh. He looked deep into Oswald's sad, crystal blue eyes.  
"You still have me." He said. "One friend to stand with you, protect you-" Ed smiled.  
"and make you tea after you come home from your little sprees." He laughed. Oswald laughed, that quiet laugh that Ed so loved to hear. He felt the mobster relax next to him. He turned his head and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything Oswald leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss. Ed felt warmth erupt in his chest, and he returned the kiss. It was soft, and loving. When Oswald finally pulled away Ed felt as if he was in a daze. Had that really just happened? Oswald gave him a strange look. Then he smirked.

"I could tell you were about to ask me another riddle." He laughed. Ed smiled, and pulled Oswald in for a small hug. Oswald was still holding the cup of tea, and after Ed let him out of his warm embrace he greedily gulped it down. Ed reached out and grasped the empty mug.

"Care for more?" He asked. Oswald gave him a genuine smile.

"Please." Ed smiled and stood up, walked into the kitchen area. While he poured the remaining warm water into the mug, he heard a soft 'pitter-patter' behind him. Then two small arms snaked their way under his and around his waist.

"Ed." The small man whispered, his head resting against Ed's back.

"Yes, Ozzie?" Ed said, using a nickname he had been waiting to use for quite a while. He felt Ozwald jerk when he heard the nickname, but hugged him tighter, so he must have liked it. 

"I...I love you." Ed smiled and twisted in Oswald's grip, so he could return the little bird's affection.

"Love you too, my little baby bird."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan fiction, it was just kind of a warm up. Hope you guys like it though.


End file.
